


honey and i

by itiswhatitisbutterfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, and Mpreg, everyone gives shit advice, harry is an artist, louis then takes their advice, mentions of the word spouse and mentions of chicken wrapped in parma ham with a side of mash, there is also a puppy, they listen to vampire weekend and arctic monkeys for name inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiswhatitisbutterfly/pseuds/itiswhatitisbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU very loosely based on Marley and Me, Louis takes his friends advice and buys Harry a puppy to quell his desires to start a family. However the puppy turns them into a family with out them really knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey and i

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [honey and i](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725419) by [malishka1011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011)



> I love two things in life. This combined both of them! Enjoy Harry/Louis plus a puppy!
> 
> I don't know where the mpreg Harry came from, I just wanted to read mpreg Harry once and couldn't find any and got pissed off so I decide we need more of it in this world. 
> 
> The dog in this story is named after my sisters dog whom I love a lot, he is also based after him and my other dog (emily and romeo ilysm) because I am unoriginal and yeah.
> 
> PS. the dog like doesn't die don't freak out.
> 
> title via honey and i - haim (its harrys favourite song off days are gone i feel it in my bones)

“How did he word it? I want a baby, or we should have a baby?”

“Neither. He said, 'We should get a bigger house babe,’ and note not flat but _house_.”

Zayn leans down over the cubical wall and stares dumbfounded. This isn’t his area of expertise.

“Am I supposed to be reading between the lines here? Am I missing something?” He replies with a blank face.

Louis groans internally and externally into his palm. Zayn really is the eternal bachelor. Maybe he should be asking Liam, but Liam is shit at advice. He should probably be asking Niall but he would probably suggest not worrying about it. And that ins't an option.

Zayn is the best bet for a dose of sage wisdom.

Louis raises his hands from his face and they start flying about as he tries to explain, “He wants room to expand. He wants a back garden. Who the fuck needs a back garden? People with small children need back gardens not me.”

“Come on Louis you’ve been married for, what? Two years now? And I know you two have talked about it before so what is the issue here?”

“Yeah, we’ve talked about it, haven’t actually had to physically put those words into motion.”

Louis eyes down the new girl as she passes their desks, she shakes her head like she already owns the place. They should probably be doing work but it’s a Friday afternoon. Whatever, there are more important pressing issues here and the office will just have to deal with that. 

“I guess it’s just Harry is ready, hell he has been ready for this since he was probably born. It’s just I’m not so sure I can say the same for me,” Louis says not making eye contact with Zayn and as low as possible. He is pretty sure people will be listening. It’s a Friday afternoon, he is sure this gossip about his life no matter how trivial is more interesting than local news journalism.

Zayn lowers himself down so he is more at eye level with Louis and in his super serious voice says, “You have like four younger sisters, you are so ready don’t doubt yourself. I know deep down you want this.”

“Yeah, and I also I know all the work that goes into it,” he replies under his breath brows furrowed.

And then as if right on cue a head of bottle blond hair pops up from nowhere and joins in the conversation.

“What you talking about?” Niall says grabbing a handful of mints from Zayn’s desk and shoving them in his mouth.

Zayn scolds him with a shove but says with starry eyes in Louis direction, “Harry wants a baby.”

Louis eyes them both. Niall seems to be trying to smile and give him multiple thumbs up’s.

“No. Harry wants a new house.”

“Same thing,” Niall says through a mouthful of mints he is trying to chew on.

“Thank you!” Louis shouts. "He gets it!"

He is promptly shushed by someone behind him.

“So what you gonna do? Get a new house?”

“That’s the issue. We need a new place, the lease on the apartment runs out soon and we need more room as it is. Harry needs more work space, do you know how annoying it can get having your dining room turned into an art studio almost every day?”

“You love it,” Niall says not missing a beat.

And yeah he does. He really does.

“Louis, you need to talk to him, not us,” Zayn adds probably figuring he sounds super deep and not like the type of advice you would find in cosmo or in a fortune cookie.

Niall shakes his head, “No. Wait it out, leave that for as long as you can.”

Zayn opens his mouth as if to start but Niall quickly covers it with his mouth and says for him, “You want to buy as much time as you can.”

 

Louis walks through the door and is hit by yoga music and the smell of paint and pizza. This can only mean one thing. His dining room has been taken over.

“Hi babe,” Louis shouts over the apparently calming but loud soundtrack. It sounds like flowing water and gentle floating leaves, or so he has been told.

He can see Harry snap his head up from his easel and smile. He has his too long wavy hair all messed up and tucked behind a dark green headband. Louis had told him it was his favourite, it matches his eyes.

“Hello my favourite spouse,” Harry replies, with his usual air of over cheerfulness and a wave from his paint covered fingers.

Louis throws his bag onto their bed and changes his jeans into sweatpants. He can hear Harry turning the music off.

“Your only spouse I hope?” Louis says because he really likes teasing.

“One and only!” Harry says as Louis comes into view because he is a sap.

“Love, what happened to my dining room?” Louis says with far too much fondness to try and pull off his fake grumpy appearance.

Harry pulls Louis around to stare at his canvas.

“I was inspired,” he says waving his hands around his art work. He says it like the true hippy flower child he is.

Louis smiles and stares at it. It really is lovely but he is a bit biased anyway. It’s colourful and vibrant. Louis knows for sure Harry uses his work like a mood ring, it’s always a reflection of what he is feeling.

He is obviously really really happy today.

Harry leaves Louis standing in front of the canvas as he retreats into the kitchen.

“Tell me about it,” Harry says.

This is a normal occurrence. He makes Louis describe, pin point it and judge it.

On their first date Louis had taken Harry to an art gallery. A good choice, although he didn’t know it at the time. He had spent the entire date explaining the paintings to a giggling Harry only to find out afterwards what Harry’s profession was. Harry had informed him his opinions and takes on art were much more interesting than anything he had ever heard before.

Louis places his hand on his chin contemplating, “Well it’s a field, with a tree. The tree is very bright, so the tree is very happy? So you are the tree. But the tree isn’t finished? Is that metaphorical or are you just lazy?”

Harry lets out a bark of laughter from the kitchen as he fishes a hot pizza out of the oven.

“I was interrupted.”

“Oh, well. I have come to the conclusion the piece is about industrialisation and the effects it has on the environment. “

Harry is still laughing and cutting pizza but is quick to say, “Not Capita-“

“And Capitalism!” Louis shouts and Harry laughs even more if it possible.

Harry hands him a plate and receives a kiss in return.

“We can eat on the couch?” He says sheepishly looking at their table covered in newspaper and murky coloured bottles of water in empty jars. 

Louis really can’t be pretend to be angry for long. He is the one who took over Harry’s spare room and turned it into an office. It is kind of technically his fault. And he is also the one waiting and freaking out about this house thing.

“So what is it about?” Louis asks as he pulls Harry’s feet into his lap and they settle down together. He grabs the remote and switches the television on.

Harry finishes his mouthful before starting, “It’s about life, and growth. Fertility. Expanding horizons.”

Louis should want to laugh and maybe send an SOS text message to Zayn and ignore the thumping of his heart but Louis wants to kiss every single part of Harry’s face right now. And so he does.

 

It’s Sunday afternoon and they are coming home from visiting Harry’s sister and they just happen to take the long way home. Harry isn’t ever sly in his plans.

“Oh look babe an open home!” He says as he pulls the car over in front of the sign.

“Why are we stopping?” Louis says exasperated. They car is slowing down but he heart is beating faster. 

But Harry isn’t hearing it because he is already climbing out and opening the door for Louis.

He just looks so happy that Louis can’t say no. He isn’t sure he even wants to say no anymore. It’s just when he isn’t with Harry he wants to say no, but when he sees his face he is all in.

It’s conflicting and confusing and frightening.

He lets himself be dragged out of the car and into the open home hand in hand like the uber domestic power couple they are. 

“This is totally in our price range," Harry whispers as they palm through a pamphlet and walk through the front door.

Since when did they have a price range?

“It has three bedrooms?” Louis isn’t sure if he is asking himself or Harry.

It’s scary to admit but Louis kind of likes it. The red bricks and the average sized back garden. He just doesn’t want to admit he can picture little feet running up and down the hall and the stairs.

“It’s nice isn’t it,” Louis says reluctantly.

“Oh I’m going to talk to the agent!” Harry says scurrying off.

When Louis hears him ask about the schooling in the area and that is when he sends his SOS text message.

 

Louis angles himself behind the water cooler as if to ward off anyone who may come looking for him. Liam grabs a cup and gently pours himself a glass.

“We went to an open home and he asked if there were any nice schools in the area," Louis says when the coast is clear.

Liam takes a sip of his drink and replies, “Look, have you two had a good conversation about this?”

“Of course, like I maybe want like two kids and he wants like five.”

“No, I mean like really talked about it lately. Not the basic how many kids do you wants kids stuff.”

“He does. I just, maybe nod and go along with it?”

Liam looks like he is talking to a brick wall, “Conversation and communication are the key to marriage Louis! Come on.”

“That is shit advice Liam,” Louis replies.

Liam looks a bit hurt and confused, “No it isn’t. That is- what type of advice-”

Niall staggers into the kitchen looking a bit worse for wear.

“Hey man,” he says as he gives Louis a pat on the back.

Liam passes the reigns over to Niall, “Louis here went to an open home on the weekend and Harry thought it would be best to inquire about schooling options before seriously considering it.”

Niall whistles low. Louis rolls his eyes.

Niall places a firm grip on Louis shoulder and stares him down, “Mate you gonna get the house?”

“Not that one, but yeah we are going to get a house.”

“Good. I reckon that is all you’ll need for a while, trust me it will keep Harry distracted you know buy you time to get ready sort you head out.”

“You sure it won’t make it worse?” Liam says inquisitively.

Niall shakes his head, “No, trust Nialler.”

Both Louis and Liam seem to forget that _they_ are they married ones. And Niall can’t seem to hold a relationship down at all. They agree with him anyway and part ways over the water cooler. Louis feels much more at ease and relaxed (despite the nagging idea of a mortgage weighing him down). 

                      

They aren’t picky but it does take them a bit longer than Louis originally thought to find a house. It is similar to the first one they looked at but a bit more expensive and in a nicer area.

Louis can’t help it though. Harry liked it best, so he had to give it to him. It’s worth it.

The whole finding a house process definitely distracted Harry and Louis alike, there were way more important and pressing issues to worry about than babies. Like loans and moving, or getting new furniture and getting rid of the old stuff. 

They move in and it feels sort of big. It is fun christening every surface and debating over furniture placing. It’s really nice seeing Harry in his new studio room. But Louis immediately doesn’t agree with Niall’s judgement, if anything the house makes things worse for Louis and Harry. 

 

“I’m too young to be a dad!”

“Technically you aren’t, you’re like 26,” Zayn replies with an eye roll.

“Harry is going to ask me any day now and I am going to cave. The thought of having a child makes me so fucking scared but at the same time the thought of giving Harry a child, god it’s like if he wants it I have this deep need to do it,” Louis says eyeing Harry inside in the kitchen with Niall.

Zayn and Louis are being all tough and manly outside with the barbeque. But more like Zayn is doing the work while Louis drinks a beer.

“I talked to my friend, and I think you should get a dog,” Zayn says removing the meat from the grill and putting it on the plates.

“What?”

“Buy Harry a puppy, it’s like a buffer.”

Louis stops what he is doing and stares at Zayn. It is kind of a brilliant idea.

“Yes,” Louis says enthusiastically.

“It’s like starting a family, without you know having a baby. Harry has something to dote over and you’ve got like more time.”

“Zayn you’re brilliant,” Louis says patting him on the back.

Niall pokes his head out the doors to the back porch, “You guys ready?”

“Niall I’m gonna get Harry a puppy!”

Niall closes the door and says, “Hey, why didn’t you ask me for advice?”

“Face it Niall you’re advice was shit,” Zayn says smugly.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asks politely from the passenger seat.

He has his hands in his lap and he has a blindfold over his eyes. He looks all nice and sedated and Louis really thinks he should have thought the blindfold through a bit more because he is a bit scared Harry is just going to lean over and try give him a blowjob right now while he is driving.

“It’s a surprise,” Louis repeats for the millionth time.

“Why am I blindfolded?”

“Not for the reasons you want.”

“Oh,” Harry says with a whine. And then a small giggle.

Louis leans over and pats him on the head, “Maybe later.”

“Will I like this surprise?”

“Hopefully,” Louis says as he pulls into the car park of their destination.

He turns the car off and leans over towards Harry. He gently pulls the blindfold off and Harry blinks a bit and takes in his surroundings.

His little mouth slowly opens and changes into a smile.

“I know your birthday isn’t for a month! But you know,” Louis says watching him.

“Are we getting a puppy?” Harry says with excitement as he registers where they are. His eyes popping out as they look around the car park. 

“Yes,” Louis says mirroring his enthusiasm.

“I love you.”

Like picking a house picking a puppy is a difficult decision. Harry likes them all. He likes the fluffy ones and the big ones, the small ones and the ones that aren’t even puppies at all.

So instead they let the puppies decide for themselves. Harry climbs into the pen at the shelter and sits down. He is the centre of attention quickly, with lots of little paws climbing all over and around him. But there is only one that manages to avoid all the other chaos and gently perch himself straight in Harry’s lap.

It is a little tiny black Labrador and it snuggles in and falls asleep instantly.

“This one,” Says Harry threading his fingers through the small dog’s hair, “I want to keep this one.”

And so they do.

 

The little black ball of fur sits perched on Harry’s lap wearing its new red collar Louis had purchased the day before in secret. He rests his head on Harry’s arms that are wrapped around him tightly holding him close.

“Since he is mine and all, do I get to name him?” Harry says in a soft whisper like he doesn’t want to interrupt the soft slumber the puppy seems to be slipping into.

“I guess, but I do have a say in it.”

Harry nods in agreement.

“He needs a tough name because he is quite small and having you for a father he is going to need a little bit of help to not be a softy,” Louis says with fondness bending down to Harry’s eye level on the sofa. He watches intently as Harry snuggles the puppy even closer.

“Heey,“ Harry whines not taking his eyes off his lap, “He’s got you as well.”

“I got him a bed and a blanket,” Louis says pointing to the corner of the room, hinting that maybe their newest family member wants to sleep in his own bed and not Harry’s lap. Also hinting he is a good provider, like you know just in case Harry was wondering.

“What about some toys?”

“I left that for you.”

Louis reaches out and rubs his hand over the puppy’s head. The little thing opens his eyes are peers at Louis, he lets out a yawn and a sort of attempt at a bark. It’s more like a yap though and he seems to awake and restless now.

Harry grabs his little paw in his giant hand and waves it up and down, “Hi there papa.”

Harry smiles up at him through big lashes and lets out a laugh, all heart eyes for Louis.

Louis is married to a really adorable loser. But he wants to kiss both Harry and the puppy now. And so he does on each of their heads.

“He needs a name,” Harry whines.

“Let’s call him Thor,” Louis says only half joking.

“No.”

“Butch,” Louis says definitely joking.

“No. He needs something nice, strong and noble.”

“Othello. Hamlet.”

“Romeo!” Harry says as he scoops the puppy that was restlessly wriggling up and holds him up as if they were in the Lion King.  The little dog looks quite happy though as he yawns and stretches his paws about.

“Romeo?” Louis says because he was definitely joking about the Shakespearean names.

“Yes, he looks like a little heart breaker doesn’t he?” Harry says as he holds Romeo’s face toward Louis. He kind of does actually. He is super cute, just like this parents.

“I think he got his charm from you.”

“So you approve?”

Louis contemplates; his opinion doesn’t actually mean anything at all he is pretty sure this dog has got a name now regardless of his thoughts.

“Yes, Romeo Tomlinson sounds lovely.”              

Harry places Romeo on Louis and runs to grab something. Romeo looks up Louis with big eyes and tries to bite the sleeve of his shirt.

“Hi,” Louis whispers because he really didn’t think he was the type of person to talk to dogs like people but apparently he is.

Harry returns with his phone and a smile. He ends up snapping a picture of Louis smiling down at Romeo who is trying to climb back towards Harry. He tags it Romestagram.

 

The first night Louis thinks it's best they settle him into a routine and in his bed in his new space in the laundry. Harry with a bit of protest about how he would get scared gave in.

Romeo doesn’t make a sound the entire night. But he does chew through a towel and pull a few things off the shelf.

“He was obviously lonely,” Harry says defensively holding him to his chest.

The next night Louis sits in bed and glares down at the corner of their bedroom. Romeo sits in his small fluffy bed looking content but like at any second he could cause trouble.

“It’s just for a few nights until he feels more at home,” says Harry as he walks through the bathroom and into bed.

Romeo hears his voice and perks his ears up. He watches Harry climb into bed and sit up. He lets out a small whimper and stands up on his little shaky legs.

Harry bits his lip nervously. “Rome, no.”

But Romeo doesn’t really quite grasp the concept on ‘No’ yet and scampers out of his bed and around theirs. Louis watches as he tries but fails to jump up onto the covers and ends up sliding down into a slump. He is way too small so instead sits and stares at Harry whining every time they make a little bit of eye contact. 

Louis laughs because they are such softies and have already given into him once. But this isn’t going to happen.

“Babe.”

“I know,” Harry says as he hops out of bed and places his feet on the ground. Romeo immediately attacks them, pawing at Harry’s feet.

It’s too cute for Louis not to laugh, “Why is he so hyperactive?”

“He is just excited for his first sleepover with his daddies,” Harry says as he scoops him up and cradles him in his hands.

He places Romeo back in his bed and wraps his blanket around him. He also gathers his toys from the floor and props them against the side.

“Look how nice your bed is. You’ve got your toys, and your blankie. Everything you need, and papa and I will be just over there in our bed.”

He slowly lets go and stands up. Louis watches as Harry walks backwards toward the bed saying, “Stay. Good boy,” again and again.

Romeo does stay with a few soft cries.

“I’m going to need to have an intervention, he loves you too much I can’t compete,” Louis says dramatically as Harry finally settles into bed again and he wraps him up in his arms with little intention of letting go.

“I don’t like sharing,” he whispers into Harry’s curls.

Harry lets out a bark of a laugh as he is peppered with kisses. "Should've thought of that before you gave him to me." They turn off the lights and hope and pray that Romeo remains good throughout the night.

Sure enough, Louis is woken the next morning to soft whispers. He is a deep sleeper but the sun is coming up through the curtains and Harry is talking to someone next to him.

Louis keeps his eyes closed and just listens.

“I know it’s still early days but I think we could be best friends. We can go for walks, do some painting and you can even come to the gallery if you get your toilet training under control.”

Harry laughs and Louis can feel the bed shift as Harry cuddles closer to Romeo who squirms about.

“Hey,” Harry whispers even lighter, “I really like my little family, thanks for joining it.”

Louis doesn’t tear up. He doesn’t bite his bottom lip. He doesn’t feel like smacking himself in the face to stop the huge grin the breaks out against the pillow.

He realises then that he wants to give Harry everything in the world and he is already doing it. He gave him this house and therefore a home in himself and the literal building. He married him for god’s sake. And he has started a family without really thinking twice about it.

Louis wants a baby. He wants to give Harry loads to babies. He doesn’t want to think twice about it. He just wants to hear him like this every day, he wants this feeling all the time and he wants Harry this happy.

He wants his husband, 2.5 kids, their dog and a house they can’t afford. And for the first time he wants it now.

 

But Romeo is a menace and life likes to put obstacles in the way.

Just like Harry had predicted him and Romeo quickly became a tag team of best friends. Of course Louis was  a bit jealous that his bestie had been stolen, but Romeo did share on the odd occasion and did let him join in on walks and when they played fetch in the park on the weekends.

He was a trouble maker though. He never slept in his own bed and if he was locked away in his own room he cried. Harry, like Louis had expected, was always overly sympathetic (“But babe, he is scared of the dark” “It’s cold he needs cuddles”)

His brightest moments were of course when he ate a pillow, disappeared under the bed for an hour leaving Louis roaming the streets in the dark for him and when he left a trail of paint foot prints from Harry’s studio to the kitchen in their carpet.

They were a team nonetheless. It was no longer Harry and Louis but Harry, Louis and Romeo. So like Harry had predicted they were a little family in their own right. It was no longer, Harry and Louis should come over for dinner, it was can you make it for dinner? Do you need to bring that stupid dog again?

 

Louis made dinner. It was chicken wrapped in parma ham and a side of mashed potatoes. Harry rolled his eyes and said, “You expecting me to say it?”

“Yes,” Louis says as he handed him his plate.

Harry in his most dramatic voice intimidating himself with a hand on his forehead in awe, “Oh Louis, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“You said it not me.”

They sit at their table that has a few too many extra seats and they eat. Romeo who has no table manners at all sits and cries.

Louis waits until Harry isn’t looking to sneak Romeo a piece of food.

Harry waits until Louis isn’t looking to sneak Romeo something.

They both notice each other and both don’t say a thing.

Louis was going to bring it up over dinner but it is too scary and he just can’t do it. It doesn’t feel right and his palms are too sweaty. He knows exactly what Harry is going to say so he doesn’t know why he feels this way but he waits.

He does the dishes. He feeds the dog. It isn’t until they are cuddled up on the couch that he says it.

It’s Louis on the bottom, Harry in his lap and Romeo on top of the blankets.

“H,” Louis says and his voice sounds a bit foreign.

Harry pries his eyes away from Top Model and stares up at him humming in response.

“We should have a baby.” It’s done, it’s out there.

Harry reverts his eyes back to the television like the conversation isn’t as important as he thought it was going to be.

“Yeah, we should,” he says with nonchalance like Louis just told him about the weather today.

Louis isn’t quite sure what is going on. Maybe he didn’t hear him right.

“No, I mean we should have a baby like right now. You and me.  And then a few more after that.”

Harry looks back up at him and smiles. “Okay.” And then once again turns back to the television.

Louis reaches for the remote next to him and switches it off.

“Harry, I want to have a baby with you,” Louis huffs out.

“Lou, I know. I’ve known forever," he says with one of those blinding smiles and accompanying bright shiny eyes.

“Yes but I mean now, let’s start trying.”

Harry kisses him and Romeo jumps off his lap because he doesn’t like how much it interrupts his sleep.

“I’ve just been waiting for that,” Harry whispers into Louis mouth like it's a secret.

 

Harry of course thinks he is a pro at this. He brags to Louis, “I could have gotten pregnant in an instant but I didn’t.”

He pulls out a box from under the bed and sure enough there are books and all sorts of things. Louis loves it and he loves him and they way this makes both of them feel.

Harry makes all sorts of smoothies and takes millions of vitamins. He eats a raw food diet and constantly runs with Romeo. He brags he is on his A game and has got this getting pregnant thing down to science.

He makes Louis fuck him in the morning because apparently _that_ works. But then he makes him do it again at night because apparently _that_   also works. He says everything works to be honest and Louis doesn’t mind as long as Harry is happy and keeps reminding him after that maybe he is pregnant now.

But of course life has other obstacles. Louis has always been able to provide for Harry, and has never had to see him go without. So seeing him constantly be disappointed at something they can’t fix is heartbreaking. Because every day that goes by where Harry shakes his head and pouts his lip is another day Louis doesn’t want to repeat.

It’s five months in when it really gets tough. It’s winter and Harry won’t talk.

Louis makes him soup and Harry doesn’t leave the couch. He paints but it’s dark and moody, and they never see the light of day.

Louis holds him when it gets bad. He listens when he sobs, “I thought I was but I wasn’t I’m sorry. I'm trying really hard here.”

And repeats over and over again, “You have nothing to be sorry about shh.”

But there are some things Louis can’t do and someone else has to do.

“You’ll always be my baby,” Harry whispers into Romeo’s fur.

He really can’t be considered a baby anymore and he is seriously too big for Harry’s lap now but it doesn’t stop him.

Louis doesn’t listen; he knows the things Harry tells Romeo aren’t for him to hear. But he watches. He watches him hold him tight and tell him the things he doesn’t know how to tell anyone else.

His fears and his apprehensions, desires and needs. And Romeo listens because he is a pretty terrible dog but a pretty excellent listener.

It doesn’t get much easier but it doesn’t get any worse. They talk a lot about it sometimes and others they push it under the rug because it helps.

It’s a week when they have thrown it away and haven’t talked about it. Louis brings Romeo home from the park and Harry is sitting on the kitchen bench.

He doesn’t have to even have to take a double take to know. He just knows.

But Harry protests immediately, “No! Ask me don’t give me that face!”

“Got something to tell me baby?”

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Louis had heard the horror stories about crying and complaining about getting fat and cravings and all sorts. But Harry thrives (like they both knew he would). 

Sure, he cries a bit (sometimes the good ones and sometimes the not so good tears) and eats a lot (of very healthy snacks). But he loves every second of it. He preens and flaunts the entire 9 months, glowing and basking it in. 

At the start he is barely showing, nothing more than a tiny curve, but he buys the tightest shirts he can find. He does every single thing his books and his mother tells him to do (and an extra mile). He drinks weird things and avoids plenty of things he isn’t allowed. And every time he puts on a bit of weight he has Louis there reminding him how lovely he looks carrying his baby, as if he needs assuring. He is quite proud of his strong little grower.

And then before Louis knows it he is so full and round. And Harry is still happy, smiling and constantly making everyone touch his belly. Louis swears he turns his back once in the supermarket and Harry will find someone _anyone_ to strike up a conversation with. It always ends in belly rubs and smiles and, "Oh Lou, be a doll and grab my phone? I need to share our midwife's number." But every time Louis looks at him he is taken back by how beautiful he looks carrying his baby. It's worth it, and it's so worth it every second he is this happy.

Louis has never felt more protective, it almost scares him. Because if he is this way before the baby is born he knows he is going to be so much worse when it is in his arms.

The problem was the name. Louis was absolutely certain they were having a girl. But Harry was more apprehensive, claiming he didn’t want to project a gender on their unborn baby before it was even born. Either way they weren't quite sure. 

It’s a Tuesday and Louis comes home to blaring music and Harry propped up on the sofa with Romeo pouting next to him, sad he can no longer fit on Harry’s lap because of his own size and because someone else is already claiming it.

Harry has carrot sticks and cucumber on a plate resting on his bump and his feet up on a pillow in their fluffy socks. 

“Why is the music so loud?” Louis shouts kissing Harry’s forehead from behind.

“Just listen!”

Louis stops and listens for just a second.

_If I can't trust you then damn it, Hannah. There's no future, there's no answer._

“We can’t name her after a song! Plus I dated a girl called Hannah once.”

Harry grabs the remote and turns the music down with a groan. “We really liked that one.”

“Stop trying to find names in songs you weird hipster, buy a book.”

But Harry flaps his cucumber filled hands around and skips the ipod back a few songs.

_If Diane Young won't change your mind, Baby, baby, baby, baby right on time._

“Let’s call her Diane!”

“No,“ Louis says wrestling easily for the remote from a distracted Harry.

“She likes it, she’s moving,” Harry says cooing with hands on his stomach.

“What happened to the gender neutral pronouns?”

Harry frowns, “Not sure.”

“Let’s try and be normal for once and not pick a name this way,” Louis says settling down, pushing Romeo off the couch.

Harry pouts and extends his hand asking for the remote back. Louis gives it to him.

“What about,” Harry says as he presses play.

 _Arabella's got some interstellar-gator skin boots_ _and a helter skelter 'round her little finger and I ride it endlessly._

Romeo barks and Harry claps. But Louis shakes his head,

“No.”

“Look Romeo likes it!”

“No! I hate it, my opinion is more important than the dogs.”

“She just kicked,” Harry says with a giggle just to annoy Louis. “And I definitely value Rome’s opinion more than yours.”

Louis glares both at Harry who is in a fit of giggles and Romeo who stares up at them expectantly. He still places a hand on Harry's belly, rubbing little circles to try and say hello to his restless child before saying,  “Romeo, are you seriously more valued than me?”

He tilts his head as if intrigued but confused. 

 

She arrives in October unexpectedly. They wake up one morning and there is an air of calm but Harry turns over all wide shiny eyes clutching his stomach and says, “Baby is definitely coming.”

The rest of the morning doesn’t go as calm. Louis has to rush and around throwing things in bags while Harry takes deep breaths and Romeo barks and runs circles around them.

They didn’t really have a plan, like most things in life it just sort of happened.

Romeo gets carted off to Niall though in a moment of panic and ‘what the hell are we going to do with the dog?’ 'we can't leave him here, he'll eat the couch again!'

And other than that everything goes smoothly.

 

Louis picks Romeo up from Niall’s and he practically jumps into his arms.

They are sitting at the traffic lights when Louis starts talking.

“Okay. Romeo, look I know you’ve been an only child for a while now and a spoilt one at that.”

Louis checks the revision mirror to see Romeo not paying attention but slumped in the seat.

“Look things are going to be different now for you and me and Haz. You probably can’t jump up onto things so much – damn we should really have worked on that before. Also definitely no more sleeping in our bedroom.”

They are nearing closer to the house now and Louis heart is sort of thumping in his chest.

“You’ve got responsibilities now alright? You’re a big brother, got to protect her and everything. Watch the house and scare of scary boys all that shit.”

He parks the car in the driveway behind Harry’s mums and breathes a bit heavily. This is the start of his new life. It’s daunting and exciting because he knows the two loves of his life are sitting inside waiting.

He keeps talking to the dog though.

“You and me are a team now alright? Because let me tell you, she is so much cuter than you and me combined already. You are definitely number two now. ”

And only then does he undo his seatbelt and open the door for Romeo to get out.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you if you read this, you can find me here if you need me and if you wanna talk mpreg Harry!!! http://itiswhatitisbutterfly.tumblr.com


End file.
